Spiralling
by Hannah.Thats It
Summary: She knew Ward was going to be the death of her, but never like this.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going out for a bit, mind covering for me," Mack was suspicious and he had a right to be, Daisy just hoped he trusted her enough to let her go

"Yeah okay, but you have to do my laundry for a week."

"Okay, thanks."

Daisy found herself in a taxi in New York giving the driver an address she knew nothing about, the man whistled

"Fancy place, you some sort of billionaire or something," or something. She hated herself for doing this, it was against everything she stood for.

"Look at what I'm wearing, do I look like I drive a porche," Her ratted jeans and baseball tee were as normal as it got and even though the baseball cap was a bit much she couldn't help it.

The taxi stopped in front of one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen, it was breathtaking. The lobby was very busy, no one would ever be able to spot them in this crowd, she stood and waited for and elevator knowing this was it, her last chance to back out, to leave. She didn't move and inch, then the elevator doors opened and she told herself the same thing, if she left she could stop hating herself, let those metal doors close and block the path she was spiraling down, but she walked forward into her own hell. She was the last one on the elevator and her skin started to prickle, close so close. No turning back now, the adrenalin was already rushing in. 1835, two short knocks and the door swung open like he was waiting for her, he probably was. Grant Ward stood in the doorway a smile on his face

"I didn't think you would show up this time," Daisy scoffed as she walked into the high class room and shrugged off her jacket.

"You always say that," maybe it was wrong that she had been meeting with the worst enemy of her team, the man who tried to kill her friends, the boy who broke her heart, but it was impossible to resist. She was still Skye to him, a normal girl who could hack, he had loved her even when she was nothing more then a girl in a van.

"Skye, there's something you should-" she cut him off, if he talked he became human and it's harder to hate a human then a monster. It was fire and passion and love and anger all at the same time, it was her bliss.

She had to leave, the second she heard his snores she knew she had to go, she lightly pushed off his arm from her waist and padded around the room to find her clothes.

"You sure know how to make me feel cheap" he was angry, it all to obvious

"If I stay I won't leave, I will talk and talk and get sucked into a vortex of you and I hate myself for even needing you now" she had to leave, she was letting down Phil and May and Fitz and Simmons, the people she loved trusted her and she was here with the enemy telling him how much she couldn't stay because she loved him.

"Will I see you next time"

"Maybe", she really hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's gonna be a bit OC cause I still haven't really watched the episodes with Lincoln yet, sorry if I don't do him justice.**

Daisy's veins were filled with ice, she couldn't move. He just was stand there, like he wasn't destroying everything she had worked for

"Skye, what are doing here". She knew Ward was going to be the death of her, but never like this.

*2 Hours earlier*

It had been 3 months since Daisy had last seen Ward and her life was finally getting back to normal, the guilt had gone away. Maybe when her and Lincoln were together all she could think of was the Hydra agent that held her heart. The inhumans team had been working well and had 6 members, including herself, Lincoln, Mack, a girl who could move water named Jasmin and a guy named Carter who could change his face.

"Daisy can you please come to my office" Coulson called as he walked into the room " I have a new mission for you, there is rumors of a Hydra group growing in LA can you and your crew come with us to check it out"

"Course I'll get us ready and meet you on the bus".

The flight wasn't long but one terrifying thought kept running through Daisy's head, would he be there, did he go evil again? It scared her to think that he could be there, he tried to contact her multiple times but she was with Lincoln now and if she even heard his voice she didn't know what she would do. It was simple, scout out the area, do a swipe of the building, take out any Hydra if there were any and get out.

"We found something odd, Daisy, Lincoln, Mack can you come down here" Lincoln grabbed Daisy's hand and guided her towards the others, even though they were on the job they were always very touchy, Coulson wasn't fond of it but had never really brought it up,

"We found a door, passcode locked" Coulson showed them a keypad much newer the the rest of the building "May is cracking it now"

"We're in". The entire walk down the long staircase Daisy knew this was a bad idea, she wanted to run back and go home but it was too late. 10 or so guards stood guns pointed at the door, a large painting of the Hydra symbol, and that's when he broke through the wall of guards and her whole world flipped over.

"Skye what are you doing here" it was so simple yet so complicated and then he saw her hand, intertwined with someone.

"Ward, you're running Hydra" May stated stepping forward ready to fight but he didn't care he just kept look at Skye like she had shot him, again

"Her name's Daisy" Lincoln just made a big mistake and Daisy knew it, Ward stepped forward ready to fight the man but Daisy was faster she grabbed his arm and placed her hand on his chest stopping him right in his tracks. No one moved, they knew it was her battle to fight now,

"Ward don't" she was pleading, their eye contact fire, she didn't know if he was going to kiss her or kill her

"3 months, nothing and now you're here. With whoever the hell that guy is" he was going to kill someone

"Ward let me explain, call off the guards let my team go and we can talk, I-"

"3 months" Coulson, she forgot about Coulson "the last time we saw him was 6 months ago, Daisy, what is he talking about" she turned taking a step towards her team but she knew all they saw was a betrayal

'I can explain, nothing happened, I didn't tell him anything I promise" she couldn't lose them now. She heard the men behind Ward retreat,

"Take her" it was Lincoln he had clenched fist and wasn't even looking at her

"Lincoln you should take a step back kid before you hurt someone" Mack put a hand on Lincoln shoulder and stepped in front of the boy Daisy cared so much for.

"Daisy, all those times I covered for you" Daisy couldn't lie to him any longer

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did it" tears slipped down her face and the ground started to rumble beneath them and then she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. Ward pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear

"Breath" his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine "it's just us okay, nothing else, the ground isn't moving and you are in bliss" the others watched in amazement as he calmed her down, everything stopped shaking and there was silence, then he twisted her around and kissed her, it was tender and soft, he was bring her back down to earth. That's when all hell broke loose, Lincoln shot a beam straight at the pair and May tackled him to the ground. Skye pulled Ward out of the way and the were on the floor, Mack ran toward Daisy and grabbed her hand pulling her away from Ward. The men behind Ward started to shoot and they needed to leave,Ward called out for her but she was to far gone and once again Ward had no idea if he would ever see the girl he loved again.


End file.
